Haru Haru
by Demonslayercutie
Summary: "Finally I realize that I'm nothing without you. I'm so wrong, forgive me." "Don't look back, just leave. Don't look for me again, just move on." Warning:: EXTREMELY SAD! Pairing: ShikaIno, one-sided SasuIno


**This is based off of Big Bang's Haru Haru Music Video. You are warned, it is extremely sad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Leave," the raven haired male said in a whisper to the blonde haired girl standing in front of him. He was holding one of her hands with his own. His onyx eyes scanned around the area, before he looked into the blonde's sky blue ones and moved her bang out of her face gently.

The blonde nodded at his order, she knew it was for the best for now. She glanced down at her hand not being held by the man's. She slowly pulled her hand out of the man's, causing him to frown slightly in confusion as he watched her. She opened her other hand to reveal a silver ring as she placed it in his hand. He gave her a knowing look as he watched her walk away silently.

…

A man with black hair pulled into a ponytail stood across the street watched the two silently. His face was filled with longing and sorrow as he watched the raven haired man hold the blonde's hand. "_Finally I realize that I'm nothing without you. I'm so wrong, forgive me,"_ he thought silently to himself.

He continued to watch the couple when he noticed the girl give the man a ring. His face was filled with shock and anger. The two other men standing next to him, a man with blonde spiky hair and dark blue eyes and a chubby man with long spiky brown hair, moved a little away from him, sensing his anger.

The girl finally left and the two men thought their friend would finally calm down. Shock was on their faces when the pony tailed man stalked across the street and towards the raven haired man. They two quickly went after him.

"Sasuke," the pony tailed man called the name with hatred. The he finally made it in front of Sasuke, his brown eyes glared at onyx ones. When he got no response and the Sasuke started to walk away, it made him even angrier. He went after him and stood in front of Sasuke.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! You coward, taking my woman and just running away when you're confronted!" The man smirked as he moved himself closer to Sasuke, knowing how he hated being called that. Sasuke felt that he was too close to him and shoved him away lightly, not wanting to start a fight.

"Shikamaru, Ino choose me over you. Just let it go already. It's not my fault she likes me a lot more than she likes you," Sasuke smirked teasingly at Shikamaru. He couldn't help but say the last part. He knew how sore that area was for Shikamaru. He couldn't accept the fact that Ino had left him and went out with Sasuke.

Shikamaru looked like he was about to punch Sasuke, but the two men from early stepped in and pushed them apart. After they thought the two were far enough apart they took a few steps back, but kept an eye on them. Shikamaru took this as his chance to move closer to Sasuke. He took a step closer to him with every word he said.

"Ino never chose you over me and she definitely doesn't like you more than me. You probably put her under some jutsu that makes her like you. Hell, you probably put it on all the girls in the village, because there's no way in hell any girl would like an asshole like you." Shikamaru was close to him again and Sasuke's patience was running thin. He sighed inwardly, he really wanted to punch Shikamaru for being an idiot, but he knew it was best if he just walked away.

And that's way he did. Well he tried to at least, until he felt someone grab his shoulder and turn him around. He saw Shikamaru's brown eyes. They had a burning fire of hatred, sorrow, and envy in them.

"Bastard, you know it's true. You're a traitor, cold-hearted, and don't care about anyone other than yourself. You're as emotional as a rock and you're only goal in life was to kill your brother! What's it now? To make everyone as miserable as you?" Shikamaru was yelling at him now and very close to Sasuke. The two men from before stepped in and pulled Shikamaru back by his arms. Sasuke took this as his chance to leave, but Shikamaru broke free and was back in his face again.

"Coward, you just keep running away from me. That's because you know it's true. You think you're special because you're the last of your clan. I think the worst thing Itachi did was keep you alive. Now the whole world has to suffer with your presence. I would say I wish I could kill you, but I think it would be too cruel to your family since they all probably wanted to die to get away from you." Shikamaru continued to yell at Sasuke. Anger flashed in Sasuke's eyes as he pushed Shikamaru away from him. The other two saw this and tried to keep Sasuke back, but he pushed past them. Shikamaru had gone too far. He would pay for this.

"You wanted me to fight back Nara, and now I am. You know why I told Ino to leave earlier? It's because I knew you were watching us and I didn't want her to have to see your ugly face anymore. Ino told me she never wants to see you again, so go ahead and cry like you really want to and stop pretending to be tough." There was a dark smirk on Sasuke's face as he pushed Shikamaru into a wall. "You know nothing you said is true, you're just making this up because you can't stand seeing me and Ino together. You probably would've forgotten about her if you didn't see me and her together so often. You can't stand that she can be happier with someone else. Like I said before Nara, go on and cry, because that's the only thing you can do now."

Shikamaru had enough. He pushed off of the wall and punched Sasuke in the face. Sasuke stumbled back a little, not expecting that from Shikamaru at all. He recovered and quickly punched Shikamaru in his face. Shikamaru was watching Sasuke and was a little more prepared for the attack, so he didn't stumble. He punched Sasuke hard the second time, causing him to fall to the ground. He stood over Sasuke and grabbed his shirt as he started yelling.

"I care a whole lot more about Ino than you ever will! She isn't just some other girl Sasuke!" Sasuke pushed Shikamaru off of him as he got back to his feet. The other two men split up and grabbed each of the men and pulled them far away from each other, hoping to stop them from fighting again. The blonde haired man was holding Sasuke fine, while the other man was having trouble holding back Shikamaru. A third man, with short brown hair and upside down red triangles on his face, helped keep Shikamaru away from Sasuke.

Shikamaru eventually broke free from the two men's grip and walked off, before they could grab him again. He wiped some of the blood from his mouth and continued to walk. This would not be the last time the Uchiha heard from him.

Seeing that Shikamaru wasn't going to try anything the blonde haired man let go of Sasuke. Sasuke watched silently as Shikamaru left. He gave the three other men a small nod to show his thanks, before he took off in the opposite direction of Shikamaru.

…

Shikamaru sat in his empty apartment. It was very plain with a small kitchen, small couch, TV, and other bare necessities. It was a little messy too. Shikamaru wasn't one for decorating or keeping things clean, that was always Ino. _"The apartment looked way better when she lived here,"_ he thought to himself sadly.

Shikamaru was sitting on the plain couch sometimes looking, but mostly listening to the TV. On the TV was an old video of him and Ino together. You could hear Ino's bright laugh and Shikamaru's every once and awhile. You could also see their big smiles as one of them said something that the other thought was funny or sweet.

Shikamaru shut off the TV without a word and went to the bathroom. He glanced at the mirror and froned as he watched it. _"Why did you leave Ino?" _He thought to himself. He couldn't think of what had gone wrong in their relationship. It wasn't the fights he was sure, they had always fought and she had no problem with it before. He frowned as he thought some more. They weren't even fighting when she broke up with him. What did Sasuke have that he didn't?

Shikamaru soon became frustrated and punched the mirror hard, leaving cracks in it. He punched it again, before looking at the large cracks he had made. He looked at the mirror hoping to see Ino standing in the doorway, calling him an idiot for breaking their mirror. But she wasn't there. He could feel tears come to his eyes as he thought of her.

"Oh girl, I cry, cry. You're my all," Tears were starting to fall from his eyes as he whispered the last part. "Say goodbye."

…

Shikamaru had seen Ino a few times on the streets, but he never got a chance to talk to her. When she would see him coming she would quickly take off in the opposite direction. Or if he tried to start a conversation with her she would act like she didn't know him and try to disappear into the crowd. It frustrated him to no end and he wondered if Sasuke was telling the truth.

It didn't help Shikamaru's mood when Naruto, Kiba, and Choji offered to take him to Ichiraku. It really didn't help his mood when they saw Sasuke and Ino had decided to have their date there that afternoon. The guys had unsuccessfully tried to keep him from seeing as they sat on the other side of the restaurant.

Ino had been touching Sasuke's cheek, where Shikamaru had punched him, and was asking about it when she saw Sasuke look across the room. Her light blue eyes glanced that way and noticed Shikamaru. She quickly looked away and pretended to be interested in her ramen.

Sasuke watched for a second as Shikamaru keep looking their way. He took a quick glance between Shikamaru and Ino, before a smirk came to his face. He placed his arm around Ino and pulled her close to him, enjoying the pained look in Shikamaru's eyes.

When Shikamaru watched Sasuke pull Ino close to him he had had enough. He stood up from his table and stalked over to them, anger easily seen on his face. Sasuke's smirk did not leave his face as Shikamaru started to yell at them.

"Go ahead and be happy with him, I won't distract you! Because you're so cold hearted you don't even have a little yearning left for me," Shikamaru slammed his hands down on their table as he continued to yell. Kiba and Choji were trying to pull him away as Shikamaru kept yelling. "I thought this would've been hard for you too Ino. I thought you wanted us to separate and act like adults, but you keep showing up with this asshole and it's like you want to throw everything back in my face! You're like some bipolar bitch with the king of assholes!"

Ino looked away, looking a little surprised by the outburst, but not wanting to encourage it. Sasuke still had that smirk on his face as Naruto had joined Kiba and Choji in taking Shikamaru away. Sasuke didn't mind encouraging Shikamaru's anger, he was still a little angry he had let the Nara punch him twice.

"Nara the only one being an asshole here is you. Ino and I were here first, we didn't purposely come here to rub it in your face. Your jealousy is just making everyone around you miserable. Ino doesn't want to be with you, get over it. You claim you can make her happier than me, well prove it. You're only upsetting her by trying to force yourself in her life. Leave, it's what she wants." Sasuke still had the smirk on his face as he spoke.

Shikamaru had broken through the guys' grip on him, but had stopped his advance towards Ino and Sasuke when he heard Sasuke's words. He bit his lip in annoyance, but said no more as he left the restaurant, Kiba, Naruto, and Choji following shortly after him. Ino watched them leave silently, noticing the other people in the restaurant watching them. She also noticed how quiet it was. Sasuke noticed this too and glared at the people until they looked away and the restaurant was filled with people's chatter.

…

Ino walked down the hallway to her apartment. She had just come back from the hospital and they said it wouldn't be long now and that they had to act soon. When she had finally gotten inside her apartment she sunk to the ground and cried. This wasn't want she wanted. After she felt like she cried enough, she got up and walked towards the mirror. She ran her finger through her long blonde hair and tears formed in her sky blue eyes as large chunks came out.

_This shouldn't be happening_

…

Shikamaru was angry. He knocked over anything he could and broke as many objects as he could find in his apartment. It was over for him. There wouldn't be a second chance with Ino. He truly believed if he just could talk to her and make her see that he was the only one for her that she would come back. He really thought she was being petty and dating Sasuke just to spite him. Now he could see she really didn't want anything to do with him. And he had been such a jerk.

He smashed the vase Ino had left and water went everywhere. His apartment was a mess and he just kept adding to it. He started to rip open the pillows, sending stuffing everywhere. When he had gotten all of his anger out, Shikamaru fell to his knees. Tears were falling freely down his cheeks. She was gone for good this time.

Choji and Naruto stood in Shikamaru's doorway. They had watched him the whole time and he didn't seem to notice. Their faces were grim and had sorrow on them. They hated seeing their friend like this.

"Ino should've told him. Maybe he wouldn't be in this much pain if she had," Naruto said quietly. Choji shook his head.

"He would've been worse if Ino had told him. That's why she did what she did," Choji said softly, looking at Shikamaru. Naruto only nodded as they both wondered how to help their friend.

…

Ino smiled as she looked around the room. She was put in a hospital room for right now. She had a hat on with all of her hair tucked in it. She thought she would've hated being in this room, because it would've reminded her why she was even at the hospital. But having Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Choji there was making it better for her.

"Just you wait Sasuke, I'll be the greatest Hokage ever!" Naruto yelled As Sasuke gave him a small grunt of acknowledgement. Ino scowled a little.

"Naruto! You can't yell in a hospital! Idiot," Ino yelled at Naruto ironically, causing Sasuke to smirk lightly.

"But Ino you're yelling too. Why don't we all just calm down and enjoy the yummy snacks Ino's mom brought," Choji said calmly. The four laughed lightly and continued their conversation.

Kiba stood in the doorway of the small room and watched them with sad eyes. It was sad that Shikamaru didn't even know Ino was in the hospital. He felt like he should know, even if Ino didn't want him there. He turned away from the room and walked toward the elevator, pulling out a phone in his pocket. He dialed Shikamaru's number and waited for him to answer.

"Shikamaru, I don't have much time to explain, but you need to come to the hospital," Kiba said briefly, unusually serious. Before Shikamaru could say anything, he continued. "Ino's in the hospital about to have surgery. She didn't want you to know, but I think you should come."

Kiba heard the phone's beep indicating that Shikamaru had ended the call. _"Hopefully he'll come, for both his and Ino's sake."_

…

The boys were sad and nervous when the doctor came in and told Ino her surgery was going to be in a few minutes. He told the boys they could wait outside of the surgery room while she was in there, which made them feel a little better. They told Ino to lay on one of the moving beds as they started to move her towards the surgery room. To most people she looked like this wasn't going to be a big deal, but inside she was very scared.

The doctors found out a month or so ago that Ino had cancer. She wasn't in the early stages either. She was close to the point where it would be too late. This surgery would either keep her alive or kill her. The doctors were hoping for the first one, but they warned Ino it might be too late. She was willing to try.

The only people who knew about this were Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Tsunade, and Choji. She didn't want anyone else to know. She didn't want people pitying her or crying in front of her. She didn't want to die remembering those tearful faces.

They had arrived in the surgery room and the doctors began numbing her up. She felt a little alone now, the others had to wait outside. She watched the doctors work silently and found herself thinking that if she did die today, she wouldn't be completely sad by it. She would miss everyone, yes, but she didn't have any regrets.

…

Shikamaru's sides hurt and he was out of breathe but he didn't care, he kept running. He had ran all the way from the outer area of Konoha towards the center, where the hospital was. He was currently running up the steps to the floor Kiba had texted him. He had made it to the floor and was running down the halls trying to find the right one, when he stopped. Sasuke stood at the end of the hall, watching him. He started to walk as Sasuke did, but as he went to pass him, Sasuke grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Sasuke pulled out the ring Ino had given him and placed it in Shikamaru's hand.

"I'm sorry I lied before. Ino really loves you." Sasuke started to walk away, not wanting to hear what Shikamaru had to say.

Shikamaru couldn't breathe, he couldn't even process completely what Sasuke just said. He looked down at the ring in his hand and closed his fist around it tightly. Shikamaru's eyes closed as a memory suddenly overwhelmed him.

"_Shikamaru!" Ino squealed as she played with the ring on her ring finger. He had just proposed and they both were sitting on a bench in the park. She looked over at him sheepishly and smiled as she handed him a ring, causing him to raise an eyebrow. She giggled lightly. "I thought you were never going to get off your lazy ass and ask me so I planned on asking you today."_

_Shikamaru looked at the ring and placed it on his ring finger, chuckling a little._

"_I never thought I would either honestly, but Ino you make me want to stop laying around and actually start doing things," he said to her honestly. Ino gave him a mischievous grin and stood up. _

"_Prove it. Come and catch me!" Ino yelled as she ran off. Shikamaru grunted and muttered "troublesome," but he quickly went running after her._

Shikamaru was snapped out of the trance the memory put him in by reality around him. He quickly ran down the hallway until he saw Naruto, Kiba, and Choji. Choji explained to him that Ino was already in surgery and they had to wait to find out how it went. Naruto sheepishly went up to him.

"Also, Ino never really liked Sasuke. She doesn't know if she'll make it out alive or not, so she wanted you to move on, so if she doesn't make it, it won't hurt you that badly. That's why she dated Sasuke, so you'd get over her quicker. Guess it didn't work though," Naruto trailed off at the ending.

Shikamaru sat down against the wall, hand on his face as he tried to keep tears from falling. "_Please make it out alive, please make it out alive. You have to make it out alive, Ino. You're too stubborn for death," _Shikamaru kept thinking and praying theses words over and over again in his head, hoping they would come true.

A few hours later the doors opened, causing Shikamaru to jump to his feet. He watched them roll out Ino and knew something had gone wrong when he noticed her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. Sasuke showed up just as the doctor explained that it was too late and she died in the middle of the surgery.

Shikamaru knelt down next to her and touched her face gently, tears were forming in his eyes as he whispered.

"**Oh girl, I cry-cry. You're my all, say goodbye-bye. Oh my love, don't lie-lie. You're my heart, say goodbye.**"

**I don't regret loving you,**

**So just go taking the good memories with you. **

**I'll just try to be patient somehow. **

**I'll just manage to stand it somehow. **

**The more I do that, **

**You should be happy.**

**Day by day, **

**I'm going numb**


End file.
